Link's Journey Notes: How to overcome loneliness
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: Finding himself in an endless void; Link stumbles across Aqua who, after an eternity of isolation is enjoyed at the new company. Link decides to travel with her to help get her out. Coming across a strange beach, Aqua; who was alone for an eternity, feels the need for companionship. Unforunate for Link however. WARNING: CONTAINS RANDOMNESS AND MAY EXPERIENCE A DROP OF SANITY!


**Yeah, following Link's unfortunate encounter with Lightning, he's being tormented this time by someone else. I really wanted to try a more tamer fiction, but this came to fruition instead.**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: This fic contains extreme implications that may not be suited for younger viewers. If you followed my Journey Note series, you may have lost a firm grip of sanity and possibly some braincells. Despite there only being two within the series (**_**First Steps **_**and **_**How to get Struck by Lightning**_**) and the pilot.**_** (Mating Season)**_

**Read on!**

**XoXoX**

**Link's Journey Notes.**  
><strong>How to overcome loneliness.<strong>

A young woman walked within a cave for what seemed an eternity. She lost all hope of seeing another human soul. Every second she spent within the cave felt like a day to her. Every day spent, her grip on sanity slipped. Even without food or water, she did not succumb to starvation or dehydration. It's like this very cave itself suspended her in an infinite loop where she won't age or starve to death. Although it was very tempting to just walk off the cliffside into the infinite darkness below, who is to say she'll survive the fall and she'll just start back where she was? No, she had to keep walking. No matter how grim, no matter how long, she will resurface eventually.

This young woman was no other than Master Aqua. She gave her chance of escape to her friend, whom she was sure of was trying to get her back. Even though she waited for him to rescue her for a very long time, she would be patient and await her friends to save her. Her sacrifice wasn't in vain, she was sure that he was alright and probably managed to stop the Unverse from destroying the world._** (-cough-)**_

"Come on!" She shouted as she collapsed to her knees. Being alone for so very long, she began to get frustrated. Even though her entire aging process and consumptions were suspended, her mind continued to decay. She would make plans on what to do when she got back to the surface, (Which on the top was to sleep in her own bed) but even she's starting to see it get meaningless as she figured she was doomed to wander here forever.

Before she decided to count to infinite again, (This is her fifth time doing so) she thought she heard something. "Silence Auqa!" She shouted. During her time within this cave, she managed to conjure up an imaginary friend she dubbed; Auqa. Because she was just like her...except reversed!

"..._pr...re...hat...nk...is...a...r cr...sin...f bl..." *1_

She heard the words again, but this time she was certain it was someone else and not just another figment of her imagination again. So she decided to follow the voice.

After taking a short detour, she came across a curious fellow. Even with his back facing her, she could see that he was currently frustrated as well. Now she wanted to know the reasons, so she decided to confront this man.

"At least now in this dark cave I somehow stumbled into, I won't see anybody here." He muttered to himself, crossing his arms.

Aqua then tapped him on the shoulder, "Hello!" She greeted cheerfully.

The man immediately felt shock as he turned around to see...another woman. "Come on!" He shouted as he dropped to his knees. "I really need to stop tempting fate." He added in his little mumbles.

Aqua tilted her head at the reaction, "Not the reaction I was expecting." She muttered quietly. She then crouched down, trying to look at his face, "Hello. My name is Aqua." She introduced herself.

The man opened an eye and looked at her, "Link..." He replied and closed it again, continuing to sulk.

Aqua shifted around to seat herself on the ground and crossed her legs, "Being in here for a very long time can make one sulk..." She replied, hoping to encourage the man.

Link leaned back; propping himself up with his hands and sighed, "Sorry, my reasons for sulking are entirely different." He pointed out, hoping to forget memories of recent activity.

Aqua was curious, she had not expect to see another living soul in front of her. In a way, she is both sad and enlightened. Now she had someone she can literally speak to, but whose to say he'll leave her in here all alone again? Not to mention that him being here means that he's also trapped here.

"How did you get here?" She asked as she may have found a way out of this forsaken place.

Link sat straight again, "I don't even know. I found a gate in the previous area **(Cocoon)** and used it to get to a random location. This is my destination." He explained and looked at the girl, "And no, I just teleported here, I didn't see a gate when I arrived." He added.

Aqua immediately lowered her shoulders on this revelation, "So your stuck in here as well..." She muttered quietly.

Link sighed, he wasn't looking forward in spending an eternity in darkness. Just by being here, he felt the suspended time. But seeing as he had company, he should at least encourage her to keep hope up. Looking at her alone told him everything of her situation. For some time, she was wandering here forever. Her disheveled hair shown that she tore at it in frustration. The dirt on her face shown that she got what little sleep she can get on the ground. Her heavy eyelids shown that she was unable to get some sleep. Her eyes shown that she lost hope of rescue. And unless he's certain, she hasn't had food or water for a terribly long time. Which would be impossible unless he was correct in that time was suspended here and that her body no longer needed nourishment since it would stay pretty much the same. Onto guessing, he guessed that her feet were scarred from walking for a long time. Isolation probably caused her mind to decay, as for what's within her mind...well, he decided to leave it be. He recently learned that unpleasant things inhabit the mind of women...especially around him.

Aqua then gave a little smile, "What is it?" She asked as she noticed that he was staring at her for a while already.

Link then looked at her smile. It shown that despite losing hope, she was still determined through this. He then processed her question, "Sorry. I was just thinking." He answered looking away.

Aqua then got onto her knees and crawled within his sight, "About what?" She asked.

He then guessed that she hasn't seen a single soul within this darkness, "How long were you here?" He asked.

Aqua crossed her legs and sat back down looking in deep thought, "For as long as I can remember." She answered.

Link thought a while. True, she's a girl. Possibly insane, but maybe not. He couldn't just leave her here and he wasn't looking forward to spending an eternity within the caves. So he got onto his feet and extended his hand, "Come on, I'll look for the gate for you." He offered.

Aqua looked at his hand and grabbed it, being pulled onto her feet. She continued to look at their locked hands. His grip was strong, but something about contact with him made her think about how strong he must be if his grip was this strong.

"Something wrong?" Link asked.

Aqua blinked and shook her head, "Uh...no. Nothing's wrong." She responded and pulled her hand away. Link shrugged his shoulders and began to walk. _"That was weird, it was like I entered a trance."_ She thought to herself, _"Probably nothing."_ She added and followed Link.

**After a while.**

"Man, every route looks the same." Link pointed out as they continued walking in the darkness.

Aqua nodded at the statement; "I know what you mean. I've walked this cavern for a terribly long time, but even then, I haven't seen any difference between routes." She explained; given her experience within these caves. She then piped up; "However, there is an occasion where I stumble across a beach." She quickly chimed in.

Link became curious, "A beach?" He asked, looked her way. "Show me." He quickly requested.

Aqua gave another smile, "If we keep walking; we'll stumble upon it eventually." She pointed out.

Link looked ahead with a sigh. Another long ways to go.

**Later**

Fortunately, the walk wasn't too long and the two stumbled across the beach. Link took in the eerie beauty of it. The waters were dark and looked peaceful; but was probably void of any life. Doesn't mean that nothing will attack. The moon looked eternal; remaining forever within its place; trapping the darkness within this cavern.

As Link looked onto the beach; Aqua looked at him; "Before you ask; I did try sailing across this lake. I just stumble across a similar cave." She replied.

Link was disappointed at this fact as he already planned on making a raft and sail across. Nonetheless; he sat in the sand by the waters, pulling out a fishing rod from his hammerspace, "Let's rest here for a bit." He replied and tossed the line in.

Aqua looked at him curious, "There are no fish in this ocean." She pointed out.

Link was again; disappointed. Nonetheless, just the act of fishing relaxed him a bit. "This relaxes me. It'll help me figure where to go next." He pointed out as he reeled his line back in.

Aqua gave a little chuckle as she sat besides him, holding her knees up to her chest. She then took this time to study him further. His hair was a ruffed, so he probably journeyed for long amounts of time with little interaction within towns and kingdoms. His eyes were a pure blue; almost reflecting the serene blue from the ocean. His face was rough and stern; so he wasn't probably much of a talker. Upon his head sat a strange and curious cone-shaped hat. She then looked at his arms. His grip was strong; as she can remember. So she figured his muscles were impressive, although he didn't show them. She then wondered what his chest would be like.

Aqua then felt weird. She never thought she'd get a fever in here as she was; for eternity wandering, but her body temperature was rising. Her breaths started to get heavier as if she's running out of air.

Hearing her breathes, Link looked at her, "Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

Aqua's face started to redden; "I think I'm catching a fever. My body temperature is just rising." She wheezed out between breathes.

Link mentally gasped of what is going on; "Oh no." He muttered out and got up. "Maybe I'll find something to help you in the cave. Wait here." He replied; making a pretty poor excuse to get away. She shouldn't be getting sick within the cavern; if she was, she would have gotten sick already. No, this was just like before. So he decided to play safe and leave her for a while; at least until she's able to piece her mind back together.

However, as he tried to leave; Aqua raised her hand towards him, forming an energy ball which she promptly blasted towards him, knocking him down; face first. She got onto her feet and slowly fumbled towards him, "I know what I need." She replied, raising her hand towards him again, this time having his right arm outlined. She then flicked her wrist, flipping him over.

Link groaned, "It's going to happen, isn't it?" He muttered quietly.

As Aqua reached him, she gave in to her weight, landing on him and immediately proceeding, kissing him on the lips. After a few seconds, she let go, "I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long, I'm just overjoyed to finally seeing another companion within my sights. Please forgive me." She pleaded as she continued to lay on top of him.

Instead of yelling out, as no one won't hear him; **(Since no one ever has.)** Link gave a very deep, annoyed sigh.

**After a few unpleasant (For Link) hours.**

Link continued to fume. He sat on the ground looking at the distance of the water and wondered how many times this is going to happen to him.

Aqua straightened her clothes and sat next to him, "I am so sorry." She apologized and sighed.

Link looked at her curiously, the first woman to apologize for unquestionable acts, "Don't worry about it." He pointed out. Like the previous women, he felt no ill thoughts towards her.

Aqua looked at him with pleading eyes, "But I didn't mean to do all that. It was Auqa, I can't contain her sometimes. I am terribly sorry for forcing myself on you." She continued to apologize.

He then stood up, "I told you, don't worry about it." He continued to reassure. He was pretty sure that isolation caused her to commit the acts, not some imaginary friend. "We still have to find the gate, but I trust that it won't happen again." He pointed out and began to walk.

Aqua immediately got up and followed him, "How can you still help me after what I've done to you?" She asked, surprised that he was still trying to help her escape.

Link stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at her, "Truth be told, your not the first one to do that to me." He revealed.

This caused Aqua to look at him surprised, "Really?" She asked, now wondering how many women forced themselves on him, "Were they better than me?" She added.

"Let's keep walking." Link immediately cut off the questions.

Aqua stopped in her tracks, "Were they?" She continued to ask.

Needless to say, Link ignored her.

**XoXoX**

**Other Notes in Link's Journey.**

**First Steps:** This is the beginning of Link's mishaps with various woman, This focus' on Soul Calibur's Sophitia (and Cassandra) and her little quest to save Link from randomly exploding.

**How to get struck by Lightning:** The latest installment in which Final Fantasy XIII's Lightning goes on a quest to prove Snow wrong that she can have a child if she wants. Three guesses on who she chooses to father her child...and the first two don't count. Biggest mystery is why.

*1 What he said was, "I'm pretty sure that pink is a far cry cousin of blonde" Therefore referring to both Sophitia and Lightning.

**It has come to my attention that these acts women do to him are just mere annoyances. Although it is a far cry of what such a situation would do to an actual person in reality; we are fortunate that this is fiction and therefore does not portray any real life acquaintances. Please forgive me if I tore out a hole from your soul if you managed to finish this. (Although I did warn you.)**

**Anyways, there's another complete note on Link's Journeys. This time he's with Aqua within the cave of eternity...I don't actually know the name of that cavern. I also felt that this one wasn't as humorous as my previous notes, but do know that I've been stuck with a Writer's Block for an unforgivable long time. Please excuse me if this piece is terrible compared to the others.**

**Anyways, hope this marks my return to writing as I haven't uploaded anything for a long time due to the aformentioned block. This was sitting within my laptop for a while and I just decided to finish it.**

**If you want, you can request another girl within Link's Journey Notes and if I can, let's see if I can bring it into fruition. Please review and as always, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
